Fight
by Faith4000
Summary: JJ left. Now it's Morgan's turn and he fights...will he win?


**A/N: ****Hello readers. Watched 'JJ', cried buckets and got this inspiration for a one-shot. I couldn't help myself :P I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'd rate it M for Language**

Fight

His whole world nearly crashed at Hotch's dropped bombshell "Man, you can't _possibly_ be serious…" Morgan spoke at last after a dead silence of a good ten minutes. Horror and weakness dimly disguised in his shaky tone.

Didn't his boss know what he was asking of him? He respected the man, greatly but how dare he even consider these news an option?

Four months ago, the team had been torn apart, one of their own was snatched away from them and the cuts still ran deep. They barely recovered and now, the same situation took place again? With him?

Fucking-hell no! This was _not_ happening. He felt his guts spinning from the shock of it. That goddamn section chief was at it again. She had been contacted by her acquaintances as Hotch phrased it, demanding-no, ordering for Morgan's transfer.

He had heard of it, refused to believe it and now Hotch, the man he trusted most was informing him that these same information were spread in the BAU that hour, because he couldn't do anything to stop that shit transfer…

"Damn it Hotch! I asked you to keep this for yourself." Derek snapped, walking around his desk, his anger moving into overdrive. He could feel the hurt don his face, his brow helplessly furrowing, his mind going directly to the aftermath of that event.

He wouldn't leave the team for any job in the world…never. His entire emotions focusing on one specific someone in that split second.

It wasn't gonna take an old witch like Strauss to force him to. "Morgan, _you know_ I tried everything and you know how commanding and harsh Strauss got over this when she heard. I had no choice but to give my recommendation" Hotch sounded more apologetic than ever, yet it did nothing to Morgan's nerves.

"You gave it to them?" Hotch only nodded, his eyes lowering ruefully.

"I don't care, Hotch-I'm not leaving!" He'd be damned if he gave in that simple. Unfortunately for Strauss he wasn't some woman or mother she could turn the screws on hands down whenever she wanted. He had been civil enough but the hell with that, he would _fight_.

Hotch shot him a scrutinizing look while Derek practically yelled the words at him unashamedly, gesticulating with anger "I don't give shit if you gotta go above her head or pull every _damn_ string _you_ have-you've gotta stop that transfer! You _owe_ me that much…"

From the hopeless panicking sound of his own voice and the awkward, studying stare Hotch was giving him, Derek was near sure his face was a reflect of one he had long years ago, when he was hurt, pissed off and tried hard to hide his darkest secret from both Hotch and Gideon.

"I _do _owe you," Hotch started with his serious but respectful tone "and that's why I think in a way it's a good idea. You excelled while working as unit chief and this promotion is once in a lifetime chance. It'd be wise to take it."

"No," Morgan put the record straight, his jaw clenching hard. "I told you, this ain't happening."

He gulped hard in alarm, recognizing the clear signs in his boss's analyzing eyes. He couldn't believe Hotch was breaking their rule number one "I know who's keeping you here, Morgan,"

Derek waggled his head warningly "don't you dare turn profiler on me, Hotch"

"Even her hacker expertise can't cover it up long enough, I'm afraid-"

"Look, if you won't talk to Strauss, fine. I'll do it myself but unless you intend to fire me. I'm _still_ and staying a member of your team." With that he headed stormingly to the door, leaving Hotch standing near his desk.

He paused and turned when Hotch called him and his breath quickly caught in his throat when he saw his superior holding the framed picture of Garcia that had been on his desk, looking down at it. He lifted his head again and told him, "Tell her."

The meaning had been perfectly clear to Derek. He knew exactly what Hotch was talking about and he only closed his eyes in response, sighing deeply before exiting his office. Now wasn't the time for his feelings to take over. Since Penelope's break-up, he had given her as much space as he could, although she was making it difficult with all that flirting…

He shook those thoughts out of his head; he was too pissed off right now to enjoy those memories. He had things to settle with Strauss before the end of the day.

His heart almost stopped beating when he came across his baby girl right then in the corridor and she didn't look upset, she didn't look shocked, all he saw was a heartbreak look he had never imagined he'd see in those beautiful brown depths.

She stopped dead a few feet before him, he was aware she could barely phrase a word, her lips kept opening and closing wordlessly and he ached in agony when her voice finally came out, trembling with unshed tears "You're-going-away?" she choked on the words and a note of alarm embarrassingly sounded in his voice when he saw the blood drain from her angel face, the make up she had on hardly masking her paled skin that swiftly turned bluish "No-baby girl,"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" she cut off before he could add a word, her hand flying to her mouth as she scattered away to the nearest bathroom.

He breathed deeply, determined now more than ever to fix this crap Strauss caused. He walked to the elevator and stepped in, ready to lay out his own options thoroughly.

The secretary had let him come in without an appointment, apparently Strauss was expecting a positive answer.

"Ma'am," his greeting was a growl loud and clear, his brain fuming right about now as he sat down.

"I suppose you've made your decision…"

He glowered and scowled when she put a pen and paper before him to fill out and was that a smirk on her face?

"I have. I'm not leaving." He assured with emphasis, his tone filled with anger. His eyes glared dead into hers, indifferent to her disbelieving, slightly amused face "Agent Morgan, you don't seem to understand -"

"Let me tell you what _you don't_ seem to understand, Strauss." He interrupted downright, ignoring her shock and apparent furiousness "there ain't nobody getting me to leave. You don't want to give the wrong image to your acquaintances I get it but I won't let you break up _my team."_

He stood up, glowering down at her stunned face and wide eyes "you'll stop my transfer, today. Or I quit."

His clenched fists pressed to her desk as he leaned forward threateningly "And before I do, I'll let your friends… to whom you're making favors lately know how I was _forced_ into that. I'm sure they'll find it real professional of you,"

He straightened up again, noticing her mouth ajar in shock and speechless state, her judgment about him written on her face, like he gave a damn…

"So what's it gonna be, Strauss? You'd rather lose one of your few committed agents and stain your reputation or do what I ask?"

"You don't know how many wish to be in your shoes. To have such an opportunity granted to them" he shrugged carelessly, shaking his head negatively.

"Are you sure you won't be regretting your decision agent?" her cold tone sent a slight hidden relief inside him, she was giving up, he could feel it.

"As I've ever been." He answered just as coldly and nearly smiled when she picked up back the paper to fill and hid it "So be it." she muttered poisonously and he left her office with a grin tugging at his dry lips.

He felt like he could run now the weight lifted from his shoulders. He hurried directly to his baby girl's office, determined on making her feel better and reassure her that the issue got fixed.

She shut him up the minute he stepped into her lair when she saw him and stopped him as soon as he spoke that affectionate pet name "Don't even say anything," she blubbered.

His heart shattered in a period of seconds at the sight of her puffy eyes. She had been crying heavily since they talked earlier and the worst was that she still believed he was leaving her.

He gulped down his pain at her blubbered snapping, that came out between silent choked sobs, "Of all people-never thought-you'd abandon me-break every promise-"

All he wanted was to dart to her and crush her in the tightest hug at the sound of her violent quiet sobs that were for an erroneous belief yet all he did was approach her slowly and attempted to explain "Penelope, that was a misunder-"

He stopped mid word in stun at the stingy feeling of her hard slap across his face. "I trusted you!"

He froze speechless, her sobs never decreasing as she kept blubbering in between "-the only one I've-ever fell for-you ready to-leave me"

Her revelation was like a second hard slap, a pleasant one that made him wanna grin widely in triumph.

Out of fear of her reaction to his smile he suppressed it and gently held her upper arms than tightened his grip when she struggled, "Let me go- just leave-don't need you-" she growled still in heavy sobs.

Getting irritated with her well known stubbornness he used a little brute force and shook her slightly, "Woman, stop this. Just listen to me" he snapped, pressing her to him, relishing the feeling of her flush against him.

He chose every word, knowing he might leave a doubt in her if he didn't bare his soul out to her right away "I'm not leaving you…" he sensed her shudder and it sent gooseflesh to the back of his neck. "There was a problem but I solved it, it's over" he soothed and smiled lightly, adding "You can check those transfer files in a couple of hours if you don't believe me."

His lids half closed as she leaned and melted against him, her tears stopping for the first time in a while and her sobs almost ceasing "you're not… leaving?"

Her inviting lips inches away, her shallow breathing over his lips were all he could think of that instant and with a distracted mind replied hoarsely with loving tenderness "No, I'm staying right here with you,"

He contemplated the sparkle in her glassy eyes that held all the joy, relief and love for him and with a slow growing smile finished "I'm in it for life, baby girl…"

Without a jolt of nervousness or hesitation, he captured her lips with his in a passionately explosive kiss she responded to in a heartbeat, matching the heat, the longing and love that had ate at them for too long and was finally let out to be lived.

**A/N: Please say if you liked ****:) Thanks**


End file.
